lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WhitePinoy/Lack of Activity: Inspiration for Analogies and Theories
Since it's the last day of Summer and the day before school starts for me, I wanted to conduct theories as to why this Wikia lacks any sufficient amount of Contributors: Previously Known Contributors #'Loss of Interest': It is possible that most of the contributors that were present around this Wikia before it died, were diligent writers who lost interest to further contribute to the Wikia of Lollipop Chainsaw. As the fanbase, we might feel as if we should not be responsible to provide the information that we may or not already know. Because of this, past contributors may have abandoned the Wikia because they may have felt that the only information to the articles, were minor facts that were obvious to fans. #'Feel of Completion': The other possible theory is that most of the past contributors felt as if the Wikia has already accomplished its desired goal (which is false) or that the contributor has already provided all that they felt was needed from them. This therefore causes users to abandon a Wikia, preventing the flow of knowledge to come to an end. Fans Aware of this Wikia's Existence #'Lack of Interest': Users may lack any binary interest that provide assistance to the Wikia's incomplete set of informational goals. They may also have a sense that most of the articles happen to be complete, feeling as if any knowledge of the game that they sustain are no longer needed and therefore dissolves their possible contributions. #'Indifferent Desires': Most of the fans of Lollipop Chainsaw that I've met are majorly present in Tumblr. Most of them socialize with one another, share gifs or images, create fan fiction that almost everyone loves (or create pornographic fan art that caters to their sexual interest). I've made a Tumblr dedicated to this site, uploading images and posting links aside them to advertise the Wikia, apparently no one has complied to the link. #'Fanon': Fan Fiction and Fan Art could be the most popular activity when it comes to Lollipop Chainsaw. Many have done cosplay to dedicate themselves to a certain character to the game. I have begun thinking about making a fanon wikia, hoping that one will at least have more contributors than this one. #'My Presence': The other possible theory is my presence amongst the Wikia that could be discouraging any possibility of contributions. When I first started here, I was hesitant to edit a page, believing they may not be approved by the local community. Eventually I got addicted to editing many pages for a while that it made the Recent Activity Bar on the right side of any article have my name on almost all the recently edited articles. When I became an admin I reinforced rules which would sometimes cause users to be blocked. User could possibly be refusing to edit this Wikia, because they are intimidated by what possible actions I may do to them as a result to their mistake. Japanese or Foreign Fanbase #'Lack of Verbal Variety': It is possible that Lollipop Chainsaw is more popular around other countries around the world such as Japan or Mexico. I was thinking that we make other Wikia's that modify the language of the Wikia, allowing popular users of appropriate location have better chances contributing to the Wikia. Category:Blog posts